


#kidnap adrien agreste party 2k19

by poweradequeen



Series: ml crackfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, kidnap adrien agreste party 2k19, post chat blanc mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: i don’t upload/update for like two months and then come back with this monstrosity lmao
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ml crackfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707310
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	#kidnap adrien agreste party 2k19

It started out as a joke. A conversation between new friends, but things spiralled out of control. People from all over the world caught wind of the news. Gabriel Agreste was an awful parent. Adrien, deemed sunshine child by all of his friends, needed to be saved. They made a plan, one unbeknownst to Adrien, Gabriel and his assistant Nathalie; but one that would change everything. That had everything set up, it was more planned out than the area 51 raid and more convoluted than Ladybug’s plans involving lucky charms. 

Tumblr users banned together, meeting at the Basel airport in eastern France. It was a six hour drive to Paris with a stop in Gare de Nancy. They were tired when they got to Paris, a day full of flying and driving to a toll on people. A lovely woman offered her house as a home base. Her daughter had almost forced her into it when she heard what was going down. 

The amazing Sabine Cheng let her bakery be their home base. Her daughter Marinette had already made suits that would leave each of them completely unrecognizable. They were completely black, except for the five striped pocket, resembling the pattern on Adrien’s shirt. 

“How did you make these so quickly?” One asked asked, holding the exquisitely stitched fabric in their hands. 

“I’ve always had a knack for designing, so it was my pleasure to help you guys. I completely support your cause,” Marinette replied. “Gabriel Agreste is an awful man. Adrien ahouldnt have to endure his torture.” 

Chorusses of agreements ran out amongst the room. Annoyed scoffs rang along with them. Gabrile Agrest was once a great man, but he was nothing more than a grade-a snob now. A scumbag that deserved to rot in jail.

“I saw all the discourse online but I was too scared to join the group chat. What exactly is your plan?” Marinette asked. Rightfully so, something as illegal as a kidnapping had to have some planning involved.

“At first we were going to hire a hitman to kill Gabriel Agreste but @themiracoulousladyblog said that was ‘too illegal’,” @justsomegarbageperson said, and something along the lines of party pooper was muttered under her breath.

“We decide to just get Adrien out of that house, and to a place that would cherish him,” @wrongmiraculous added. “We didn’t think anything would come of it, but low and behold here we are.” 

“But for the actual plan, why don’t you come along for the ride, find out for yourself?” @angelwolf-156 bargained. “It’ll be fine, come on.”

“I can’t, I have a curfew now that school has started. Although I did hear that Ladybug was gonna show up,” Marinette grinned.

“Ladybug? Score!” @purplewhiteandgold exclaimed. “With her luck on our side this will go off without a hitch.”

If you drowned out the chatting, and listened close you could almost hear a high pitched giggle followed by a quiet shush.

“As long as Adrien gets given a hug I’m happy. That boy deserves it with all the trauma going on around him,” @bug-nette shook their head. It was downcast and had a sad expression written on it. Faces around the room mimicked it before @themiraculousladyblog spoke up.

“We leave after dark. The window to Adrien’s room shouldn’t be hard to deal with. With Ladybug joining us, she can get us up there with her yo-yo. Adrien loves Ladybug, as everyone should of course,” everyone nodded in agreement, causing Marinette to blush faintly. “So she’ll wake him up and carry him out of there,”

“@thequestionablyhuman has already agreed to be the getaway driver. @sometypeofbirthstone and @catchacha are going to be the fake getaway drivers that will lead anyone astray. @poshplumcot is bringing the fluffy blankets to make the hugs better. @pricklypoisonousplant and @hiccstridgirl are standing watch for the police and such, while @kagamiinette and @yerabearum are gonna fight off Gabriel, Nathalie and anybody else that becomes a problem,” @wrongmiraculous finished explaining the plan. “Alright clowns! We’ve got this!” 

Tom, Sabine and Marinette were all taken aback by the loud cheers that rang out after it. Everyone was filled in, everything was set up, now all that was left was time. To pass the time, Sabine brought everyone fresh pastries and hot chocolate, Marinette put on the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie. 

As the hours passed, more and more people showed up. Marinette was so glad she had made so many suits, she’d have to thank Tikki for helping her. A kilogram of fresh bakery cookies should do the trick. 

The sun had set, the sky was pitch black. The only source of light was the pale dim moon and scarce street lamps strung across the roads. Marinette had gone to bed a while ago, Ladybug had joined the party soon after she left. 

“Let’s go, clowns,” she said, the moonlight reflecting off the shiny material of her suit, Alya desperately wanted to touch. She whispered that she had wanted to feel it to @scientistkink, who had agreed. 

With Ladybug’s help they had easily gotten through security. Adrien’s window was in sight and was surprisingly unlocked. 

“Adrien,” Ladybug gently caressed his shoulder waking him up slightly. Adrien gasped at the sight of his lady. This must be a dream, if it was he never wanted to wake up. 

“My Lady?” Adrien whispered, his eyes boring into hers, while her mouth hung open. 

_ My Lady? _ She thought. _ Only Chat calls me My Lady. Oh my god! Is Adrien Chat? _

“Chaton?” Ladybug whispered, her bluebell eyes glistening with hope. He relaxed into her touch, humming sweetly. Marinette didn’t need any more convincing, this was her kitty, and she was his lady. “Come on Chaton, we have some travelling ahead of us.”

He stood up, calling upon Plagg to transform him. In his place sat a leather clad superhero with ears and a tail. 

Alya’s jaw dropped to the floor, as did Nino’s. However, all those coming from outside of France just shrugged, saying it was obvious. They quickly left the mansion, into the getaway vehicles. Marinette leaned her head onto Chat’s shoulder lifting his hand, entertaining his fingers with her own. 

“I have something to tell you, Chat,” he nodded his facial expressions were that of worry, and acceptance. Marinette released her transformation. Alya and Nino’s eyes went wide. Their two best friends were the heroes of Paris. As they thought about it, it made more sense. Why they got a miraculous, of course they’d be superheroes. 

“Hi, I’m Marinette,” Chats eyes widened, his transformation falling. He embraced her with the biggest hug, filled with all the emotions he could muster. Silent promises made. Words left unspoken, but addressed and known about all the same. The night bore on, and they feel asleep hand in hand, hearts beating in sync. 

They would deal with the tabloids tomorrow, tonight was for them to cherish. Tonight was for him to feel loved.


End file.
